Fate's Worst Nightmare
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: Precia Testarossa escapes from quantum limbo and hatches a brilliant Plan B to get Alicia back. But before she gets around to doing that, she has a particular itch that needs scratching. So she picks up the first reasonably attractive guy she finds on the street, which is Yuuno. Rated for content of a disturbing and intimate nature, you have been warned. But some may find it funny.


**There's a long story behind this one. Which can be summed up as, "someone else made a crack about Precia chasing after Yuuno while still being an unrepentant psychopath, I thought the idea was hilarious, and tried my hand at writing it."**

**I do not own the _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_ franchise, nor any characters portrayed in this fanfic.**

**This fiction is rated M for content of a disturbing and intimate nature, but there's no actual smut.**

* * *

Yuuno was just minding his own business, walking home from another exciting day of deciphering and cataloging newly re-discovered tomes at the Infinity Library.

It was a quiet evening, and the cool night air was pleasant.

Yuuno liked his life, for it was as awesome as it was uncomplicated. He got to spend all day with books nobody had ever heard of, he was usually free to run off and pursue his archaeological interests provided he gave sufficient notice... and also provided there were about eight or nine people on standby who could pick up the slack at the library during his absence... and he was still able to maintain a social life on top of that.

Yes indeed, if there was one thing in the world that Yuuno excelled at beyond all of his peers, it was his ability to multitask, and he didn't even need a device.

If there was one thing that Yuuno might wish for, well... it might've been romance.

No sooner had the Curator of the Infinity Library reflected that, than he felt a powerful distortion in spacetime as cracks appeared in the air, golden light shining through them.

As a powerful blast of purple electricity destroyed the metaphorical 'wall' and revealed who was on the other side, Yuuno suddenly recalled the one person he knew of that used electricity and whose magical energy was purple.

"... aw, crap."

* * *

Precia Testarossa was exhausted. She'd spent god-knows-how-many years in quantum limbo after her lair had collapsed. And yet, it had all been so worth it! She had somehow found her way to the foretold city of lost logia, and making sense of its hyperadvanced technology had been but child's play, even as wracked with disease as she'd been.

By making use of what, in laymen's terms, would be called a quantum thingamajig, she had successfully excised the plague from her body, and her powers had almost been restored to their fullest.

Since there was a lot of other, similar technology that related to screwing with the timestream, Precia now had a better plan on how to get Alicia back. Namely by taking Alicia from the past, before her death, and then using quantum technology to cure her.

Of course, Precia couldn't afford to screw up again like that worthless attempt at a replica, Fate. No, this time she would make a point of performing experimental tests before just jumping in blindly.

Time and amazing quantum technology were on her side, she could afford to be patient now.

In the meantime, Precia had a particular, primal itch that she needed someone to scratch for her, and she needed to rejoin the regular spacetime continuum for that.

Cracking her neck, the Testarossa matriarch looked about and, not two meters distant, found a bespectacled young man with a blonde ponytail. There wasn't anything in particular that would immediately set him apart at first glance... but the young man had a pretty face and Precia had a glasses fetish. As far as grabbing random shmucks off the street went, she could've done far worse than this guy.

Before Yuuno could really have a chance to do anything at all - and honestly, seeing a ghost from the past, long since believed to be dead, brute force her way through spacetime? That would leave anybody stunned - Precia callously said, "You'll do," and blasted him in the face with a powerful enough spell to knock him out.

When he next awoke, Yuuno found himself shackled to a wall in a well-lit room. His reading glasses had been placed delicately on an in-table on the wall to his left, above which were several implements of causing pain. Also, he had been almost completely stripped, only his boxers being left intact.

This wasn't exactly the first time that Yuuno had found himself in his current position, but this was the first time he'd it'd happened in a room with S&M equipment all over the place. Usually, his archaeological rivals simply abandoned him in a crypt, mistakenly of the belief that he wouldn't be able to escape and open a can of pacifist whupass on them.

Just as Yuuno was about going to think back about what events may have transpired to put him in his present precarious position, Precia Testarossa strode into the room in a black negligee. In her hand was... honestly, Yuuno didn't quite know what she was holding, but it certainly looked like it would be very painful.

Precia's very, very unpleasant smile was all Yuuno really had time to comprehend before his entire world became pain.

* * *

A days or so later, Fate Testarossa entered the hospital room.

Yuuno was laid up in traction, the majority of his body covered in bandages like an old Earth mummy, and there was a cone around his neck that hid the lower half of his face. It could almost have been comical, except that Fate knew about the injuries beneath the wrappings. Not in the least part because she had been among the rescue team that found him.

He had apparently been subjected to horrific torture, and his torso and arms were covered in electrical burns. Furthermore, his skin had been torn open in several other places, to the point that - barring his neck and head, which were unscathed save for light burns on his face - hardly two square inches of skin on his body were intact.

As if that weren't bad enough, Fate had learned that the one to cause her friend such injury was none other than her own mother, Precia Testarossa, and Yuuno's wounds had apparently been caused in the midst of a sexual attack.

If there was anything in the universe worse than one's own mother violently raping one's childhood friend, it was beyond Fate's ability to fathom.

"Yuuno, are you..." She'd been about to ask if he was okay, but that was obviously tactless and a poor question. She tried for the better option and instead began, "How are you holding up?"

Yuuno observed her from his helpless position, before getting his jaw to work and replying, "Not too badly, all things considered."

Fate... honestly didn't know what to make of that. And at that moment, Nanoha burst into the room, with about as much subtlety as a train wreck. "Yuuno! My god, I just now heard about what happened! I may not be an Enforcer, but rest assured that I'm going to give Fate all the support I can to make sure your attacker is brought to justice!"

Yuuno's eyes seemed oddly happy for some reason, as he replied, "I appreciate the concern, but I think that... I won't be pressing charges."

Both women were gobsmacked, to say the least. Nanoha was fumbling for a response, up until Fate cried, "Yuuno, how could you possibly let my mother " - Nanoha turned to stare at her cohabitant with wide eyes, totally horrified at the revelation - "do such horrible, horrible things to you, and just... let it go, like it was nothing?!"

Yuuno paused for a few minutes, visibly mulling it over, before he decided on his answer. "Surprisingly, it was... kind of fun."

Fate and Nanoha shared an expression of complete and utter horror.

"Don't get me wrong," Yuuno began, "I wasn't a huge fan of the pain at first. But after about ten minutes of mind-numbing agony, I kind of started to enjoy it. And hey, it was a new experience, so there's something."

Fate was still in something like a state of brain-dead horror, but Nanoha had by this point begun to recover. As she suddenly caught the mental image of Precia going down on Yuuno, bound against his will, Nanoha threw up a little inside.

Forcing the bile back down, the redhead said, "I uh, just recalled that I left the man-meat, erm, the sausage, no dammit, uh, dinner, on the stove back home, and I need to make sure it isn't oversexed, no, that is, overcocked, I mean, overcooked," and then she ran for her life.

Somehow oblivious to all of this, Yuuno gave her a token good bye, before continuing to wax lyrical about his sexual encounter with Fate's mother, before eventually closing with, "I think I know now what you felt, Fate, when you were hit with Nanoha's Starlight Breaker."

Yuuno then cheerfully continued, "Come to think of it, Precia was so pleased with my cooperation, she said that next time she might consider letting me be the dominant one. _That_ would be an experiment, wouldn't it?"

That morning, Fate had been completely and utterly certain that her childhood friend being violently raped by her mother was the most shameful, mortifying thing in existence.

But now she knew, that the idea of said childhood friend actively seeking to continue a long-term relationship with her mother after the fact was so, so much worse.

Assaulted by the mental image of her mother bound in Yuuno's emerald chains tightly enough that the spell dislocated her shoulders, while Yuuno enthusiastically pounded into her, Fate was unable to prevent herself from throwing up in the middle of the intensive care unit.

* * *

Not too long afterward, Fate opened the door of her and Nanoha's home.

"Vivio, darling?" Fate called, her voice hitched a few octaves higher than usual. "Your uncle Chrono's coming to babysit in a few minutes."

Vivio asked, "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Mommy needs to get plastered and forget the last forty-eight hours ever happened."

* * *

**I am totally willing to listen to any suggestions for a better title.**


End file.
